1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new device or assembly for anchoring and retaining a tubing or casing of the type employed in operations for lining or casing a well bore and more particularly the invention refers to an hydraulic anchor or anchoring device for installation of a casing into a well bore such as oil, water or gas well bores, with the anchor forming part of the tools employed in the well bore operations, wherein the inventive device or assembly is employed for anchoring, fixing and supporting the well tubing or casing thus permitting to carry out several operations, such as cementing operations, wherein the casing must be retained in position to prevent the upward movement thereof under the effects of floatability of the casing in the mass of the injected fluid or cement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well know in the field of casing operations in well bores that the tubes or casings made of several materials like steel, plastics, glass fibers, epoxy resins, plastic resins and polymers, are affected by the floatability of the tube or casing material under the effect of the specific weight of the fluids injected through these tubes or casings during such operations, wherein the casing or tube tends to move upwardly when cementing fluids, circulations fluids, etc. are injected into the well bore. However, no devices or assemblies are known for preventing this inconveniency.
It would be therefore very convenient to have a new device or assembly that, assembled in the tool string generally applied in well bores, can be employed and actuated with the available resources for such tool string, for anchoring and retaining the tubing or casing in a desired position into the well bore in order to prevent the tubing from moving upwardly under the action of the injected fluids.